


Virgil's Week, Day Seven: PolyamSanders

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Eating out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt D:Virgil loves his boyfriends, all their quirks and differences, all their different kinks and similar interests, their switching dynamics and play and scenes, more so the soft, sweet, sappy sex.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Virgil's Week, Day Seven: PolyamSanders

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188801685073/my-other-quarters).

###  **My Other Quarters**

_Virgil had always thought he was weird, cursed even. As did the children and adults around him. In a world where you bore the mark of your soulmate -a symbol left empty until you touched, in which it would be filled in with color- it was extremely rare to have two. He bore three. Many thought it meant his soulmates would die young, and so the universe tried to compensate with another. Others thought it meant he would be an unfaithful lover. The conservative small town he grew up in all believed it was downright terrible all the same. And so he grew up hating his marks, and himself._

_Until he moved far away for college, where destiny revealed that his marks--while rare--were not sinful or tragic. And he was not alone._

_The first was Declan._

_A political science major with heterochromia, a birthmark on his face, and a silver tongue. The two shared a general course class together, Introduction to Philosophy. Declan had a unique view of society and a firm belief that lies were among the core foundation, and that it relied on breaking down the individual to sustain itself. They argued over some of his views, but bonded over the mutual agreement of the evils of conformity. They also had covering their bodies up in common. So ashamed of his marks, Virgil always wore a hoodie, even in the heat of summer. And in the time he knew Declan, the other always wore long sleeved clothes and gloves. So it was sometime before they touched._

_When it happened though, Virgil broke down crying as he realized he would either lose the other or break his heart. He confessed it all to Declan, who held him close before confessing he too had three soul marks. In the privacy of Virgil’s dorm, with his roommate out partying, they showed each other their marks. A snake along his neck was Declan’s, filled in with yellow. On Declan’s hand was a little storm cloud, a purplish gray. And on their bodies, they bore two more marks that were the same. Relieved that they were both destined for the same people, that no one was going to die early find some better soulmate, the two kissed before falling onto the bed and getting to know each other more intimately._

_The next was Logan._

_He was an astrophysics major, with square glasses and always wearing a polo shirt and tie. Many found him strange and a know-it-all, injecting himself into conversations to spout out facts and didn’t understand slang or expressions. Virgil just thought he was from a proper family or something. And while the two didn’t cross circles for the first two months of being in Observational Astronomy, he couldn’t help but let his eyes follow the other man who was clearly much smarter than them all._

_They spoke for the first time, and touched, when a couple of people confronted Logan. Despite the fact the other man wore t-shirts, Virgil had never looked at his arms. But other’s had, and decided to take it upon themselves to comment about the ‘weird tattoos’ he had and if one of them was his soul mark. Logan confessed they were all soul marks, causing Virgil to snap his head towards him and take notice for the first time. He couldn’t see the right arm, but the left had something looped around. Like a coiled snake…. He barely registered how the others responded, just that they were unkind, only taking note how Logan was calm and collected as he stated facts of how there was nothing wrong with having more than one._

_Without realizing it, Virgil had crossed the room and stood next to the other man. The second those chocolate brown eyes looked his way, he silently offered his hand while tilting his neck to show the yellow snake. Logan looked at it curiously, studying it, before taking his hand. The storm cloud on the back of his left hand colored in and Logan hummed quietly. “You’re hypothesis was correct.” The two left the stunned classmates behind to return to his dorm, where Declan was waiting as they had plans to get lunch. Lunch was delayed in favor of Logan touching Declan as well and the three of them exploring their mouths._

_The last was Roman._

_He was someone Logan was already acquainted with, and the emo had been convinced the theater student hated him when they first crossed paths. Roman was the brother to the soulmate of Logan’s brother, and so sometimes would be around whenever Logan went to visit his twin. He always had some comment to make about Virgil’s sense of style or his gloomy appearance, dropping nicknames based around emo bands or goth characters. He did the same to Logan, with nicknames related to being a nerd. Logan claimed that Roman did not in fact hate either of them, that nicknames were his way of being affectionate._

_When they finally touched, it was because of Roman making a leap of faith. Like Virgil and Declan, he kept his arms covered with long sleeves. But he was observant, he had long ago took notice of Logan’s marks. How they bore similarities to ones he kept hidden. Fear kept him quiet, but watching the science loving man find two of his three marks filled him with a quiet hope. So when Logan and his brother, Patton, were busy getting Patton’s soulmate, Remus, to understand his math homework and Virgil was playing on his phone, Roman made his move._

_A featherlight touch of fingers graced the emo’s cheek, and Virgil stilled as he felt a spark. He glanced towards the source, seeing Roman watch him with a frightened yet determined look in his eyes. With held breath, Virgil unzipped his hoodie and took it off. On his right forearm, opposite of Logan’s blue brain mark, was a castle that was colored red. Next thing he knew, he was lifted up in the air while Roman carried him bridal style. The theatrical man stormed his way to Logan and grabbing his hand with the one that had originally been holding Virgil’s back. Virgil had been quick enough to wrap his arms around his neck so as to not fall. Then the three of them left the library, where they had been during the whole exchange, with Roman leading them to the cafeteria where he knew Declan would be waiting to eat dinner with them. Logan and Virgil had both been talking about it at the start of the study session._

_Declan had been quite surprised at seeing one soulmate being carried by another man while the other held his hand. But then the trio reached the table, the clever and witty future politician was able to connect the dots. So when Roman declared they were all going on a date without having even touched him yet, Declan merely smirked before agreeing. The two didn’t wind up touching until the end of said date, when Roman kissed his cheek goodnight._

“You’re mind is preoccupied again.”

Blinking, Virgil focused back towards the sound of the voice. His dark eyes met chocolate as Logan stared knowingly at him from his place between his legs. “Sorry L.” he mumbled out, cheeks tinting red at being distracted when one of his lovers had been giving him a blowjob. The other two were close by, kissing each other passionately while one held Virgil’s hand and the other held Logan’s.

“It was not a scolding, merely an observation.” Logan replied, ever serious and matter of fact. “You seem to get lost in nostalgia every anniversary.” That little factoid caused the red to darken, the emo man feeling embarrassed that he not only did that, but enough to be a noticeable habit. Biting his bottom lip, Virgil ran the fingers of his free hand through Logan’s hair. The young scientist leaned into the touch.

“Guess I just can’t get over how lucky I was to find you all.” Roman and Declan ceased kissing at that, turning their attention to their broody lover. Pairs of lips descended upon him, one set at his chest and the other on his lips. He could feel Logan’s lips press into his inner thigh as their other boyfriends covered Virgil in affection.

“I’d say we’re all rather lucky.” Roman murmured against Virgil’s sternum. The attention and the words filled him up with a gentle warmth, nearly overwhelming with how quickly it bloomed and spread. He loved the sex, both the vanilla and the kinky, but moments like this were what really did him in. Without meaning to, a whine squeezed its way out of his throat, kissing Declan back with fever as Roman trailed his kisses over to a nipple. Teeth grazed over the bud before a tongue swirled around it, causing him to shiver.

Logan resumed his task of sucking at his cock, lips wrapped firmly around the erection as he was taken in inch by inch. Virgil moaned into the kiss, his hips shallowly thrusting into the warm suction of Logan’s mouth. Roman turned his attention to the other nipple, sucking on it in a similar manner as Logan. Declan bit at his lower lip before breaking the kiss, allowing Virgil’s noises to come out easier and louder, before shifting himself so that he could put the anxious emo’s head onto his lap.

He could feel the other’s erection at the top of his head. Adjusting where his head was, Virgil moved one of his hands back to reach for it. He gripped it firmly and pumped his hand as best as he could. Declan groaned from the friction, shifting but unable to thrust into the touch with the weight in his lap. Logan picked up the pace, bobbing his head at a faster pace and taking Virgil in deeper.

Roman ceased his attention on his nipples and instead moved to straddle his stomach. The aspiring actor reached out and joined Virgil’s hand around Declan’s cock, assisting in pumping and providing more friction in the places Virgil could not reach. As he did so, he captured Virgil’s lips in a kiss of his own, plunging his tongue inside while rutting his dick against the other’s stomach. 

A moan left Virgil from the sensation of it all, but soon it became a whine of loss when Logan removed his lips from his cock. He could feel the other’s hand replace it though, squeezing firmly as he pumped in the same speed in which he had bobbed his head. A cry from Roman shortly after told Virgil why Logan’s mouth was no longer on him. Dark eyes watched with heat as Roman broke the kiss to instead rock backwards, no doubt pressing into the scientist’s tongue. 

A shame he couldn’t see it, but he knew the sight well enough to picture it with perfect clarity. And the image had him panting heavily as he rocked his hips as well as he could with Roman on top of him. “Aaahh~” he panted out, listening to the sounds his lovers made as they pleasured both him and each other. “Guys-” His fingers flexed in their hold of Declan’s cock, occasionally grazing Roman’s. He could feel two sets of eyes on him, the third being blocked by Roman. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” All three of his soul mates replied, Logan pulling away from eating Roman out to speak as well. And hearing them all return his affections, to say out loud the reminder that he wasn’t alone, sent him over the edge. Logan pumped him through his orgasm, milking him for all his worth. Declan came soon after, Virgil could tell from both the moan he let out and the feeling of warm liquid coating his hair and face. Then it was Roman, keening as Logan resumed tonguing his ass and coming over Virgil’s chest. Logan pulled away after that, crawling over to the other side of the pile and kissing Declan while the other man wrapped his hand around the spectacle man’s erection and giving a few tugs before he too was coming.

With all men spent, they sleepily began their tasks of cleaning each other up before curling up against each other. Virgil hummed as he became surrounded by other pieces of his soul, feeling Roman nuzzle into his back while Logan pressed his face into his chest and Declan ran sluggish fingers through his hair. In the quiet moments before he fell asleep, he thought of how he was before he met the other men. How much happier he had become since then.

Truly, his marks were blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Virgil's Week._ November 3, 2019. _PolyamSanders._
> 
> **Note:** I love reading your comments! ;]


End file.
